


Самое безопасное место

by White_Crow



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Crow/pseuds/White_Crow
Summary: Тоби снится кошмар. Аааргх справляется с этим... не слишком хорошо.





	Самое безопасное место

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Safest Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476756) by [quietpagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpagan/pseuds/quietpagan). 



Комната была слишком тесной, но Аааргх привык к маленьким помещениям. Даже Рынок Троллей никогда не представлялся ему достаточно большим. Потолки — достаточно высоки, но стены всегда были близко, обступали плотно полупустые залы, переполненный рынок. Аааргх был велик, да, очень велик... и привык дотягиваться до всего, если смотреть на вещи оптимистично. Моргунчику, не способному достать до верхних полок, определенно нравилось иметь такого большого друга.  
  
Комната Тоби была просто... чуть меньше, чем он привык. Входить и выходить из неё было мучением, чтобы просто повернуться, ничего не сшибив, нужно было приложить большое усилие. Аааргх был уверен, что гном его уже ненавидит, учитывая, сколько раз он опрокидывал кукольный домик.  
  
И ему не нравилось быть над землей. Угроза дневного света все время маячила где-то на задворках сознания, и воздух пах по-другому. Звуки были иными; камни и кристаллы отзывались мягким эхом на любой шум, и на Рынке было неважно, куда ты идешь — всюду слышен был тихий уютный гул. Не говоря уж о пробирающем до костей биении Каменного Сердца. Здесь, вдалеке, Аааргх не ощущал его, и потому чувствовал себя пустым и одиноким.  
  
Мерцающий розово-голубой свет видео-игры бесшумно пульсировал у его лица, пока он устраивался, надеясь немного поспать. Распорядок дня у троллей был совсем иным, чем у людей, и, хотя Тоби провалился в сон сразу же, стоило ему только скинуть ботинки и плюхнуться в кровать, у Аааргха было куда больше проблем. Он устал, да, но спать ночью было слишком непривычно.  
  
Он ворочался, пока не улегся на живот, голова на руке, слезящиеся глаза смотрят на экран паузы Go-Go Sushi. Картинка с прыгающими суши, чем бы они не были, вызывала зуд, но стоило опустить веки, и он почувствовал себя как никогда бодрым.  
  
На кровати Тоби заворочался во сне.  
  
_Шорох простыней._  
  
_Запах фабричного мыла и старых носков._  
  
_Мягкое, неразборчивое бормотание._  
  
Аааргх был рад, что хотя бы один из них может поспать.  
  
Тоби, на самом деле, был загадкой, но такой, какие Аааргху нравилось пытаться разгадать. Мальчик был иногда раздражающим, иногда слишком громким, местами нахальным, но при этом удивительно чувствительным и смышленым там, где дело касалось эмоций. Он знал, плохой или хороший у Аааргха выдался день и, если случалось что-то неприятное, Тоби всегда был рядом, предлагал отвлечься или выговориться, пусть Аааргх и нечасто был в настроении разговаривать. Чаще он играл с Тоби в суши-игру — она была ярче, полноцветнее, веселее, чем все, таящееся в темных уголках мозга и готовое ужалить — но были некоторые вещи...  
  
_...много вещей..._  
  
...которыми Аааргх не хотел бы делиться. Мальчик скармливал ему кассеты, открыл для него свои дом и сердце, но ужасы из воспоминаний Аааргха были не для ребенка.  
  
Тоби снова заворочался, и уши Аааргха дернулись, отзываясь на звук. Любопытно было, что снится мальчику. Иногда он рассказывал безумные вещи: о птицах в пальто, о солнце из мороженого, о том, как его язык превратился в камень. Сны самого Аааргха, когда это не были кошмары, были более приземленными. В половине случаев они были про Go Go Sushi — по крайней мере, сейчас, когда он играл почти каждый день.  
  
Кровать затрещала — Тоби повернулся на ней — и на сей раз Аааргх смог различить несколько слов.  
  
«Нееееет, стой...»  
  
Аааргх подтянулся чуточку ближе. Слова были настолько приглушены и протяжны, что он не мог разобрать интонацию. Это мог быть стон или нытье, вроде того, какое Тоби издавал, если Джим пропускал мимо ушей предложение пойти поесть тако после тренировки.  
  
«Нет», - Тоби забормотал опять. - «Аааргх, нет...»  
  
Мир остановился. Открытый воздух, странные запахи, теснота комнаты — все было забыто. Аааргх замер, как если бы обратился в камень.  
  
Сонное бормотание перешло в полный ужаса всхлип.  
  
«Аааргх, нет... нет, стой...»  
  
Аааргх отмер, отполз назад так быстро, как мог, царапая пол в попытке не издать ни звука. Метки засветились, поле зрения сузилось, потемнело — он знал, что это значит приближение панической атаки.  
  
Ему нужно было знать лучше. Никто не мог принять его так легко, никто не мог просто отмахнуться от того, что он был генералом Ганмара, а Тоби просто... закрыл тему. Как будто это было неважно. Как будто это ничего не меняло: ни то, как он смотрел на Аааргха, ни то, как общался с ним, как будто тот факт, что Аааргх давил людей куда больших, чем Тоби, чувствуя, как они ломаются между его кулаками или челюстями, тот факт, что он ел...  
  
Удара о стену он не заметил, но понял, что пятится больше некуда, некуда отступить, и что  
  
красный  
  
и   
  
медь  
  
и соль, и крики, эхом которых сейчас звучал плач его друга  
  
Он должен был знать, что это не будет так легко.  
  
Скрип его спины по стене разбудил Тоби. Аааргх уставился на него черно-белыми глазами, стараясь, изо всех сил стараясь обуздать отчаяние. Он не хотел, чтобы Тоби видел его со светящимися метками, с темными глазами, особенно после того, как бедный мальчик только что проснулся от кошмара о...  
  
— Аааргх!  
  
Тоби отбросил одеяло в сторону, запнулся, бросился к Аааргху. Тот ожидал почувствовать удар — слабые маленькие кулачки, бесполезные ногти — но руки Тоби обхватили его за шею, лицо уткнулось в гриву где-то под ухом. Мальчик дрожал; Аааргх принялся дышать, дышать до тех пор, пока не почуял соль слез и пота вместо крови.  
  
Тоби снова пискнул его имя, уперся ногами в носках ему в грудь, пытаясь обнять крепче.  
  
— Я так испугался, - пробормотал он Аааргху в гриву. Тот не открыл глаза.  
  
_...все пугались..._  
  
— Я так рад, что ты в порядке.  
  
Эти слова остановили вину, отозвались горечью.   
  
— Это был ужасный сон, напарник. Я проснулся, а ты был мертв, и вокруг никого не было, и тебя не было, и это был отстой...  
  
_...Великая Дейя и вся её армия..._  
  
Тоби не боялся его, но боялся за него. Так сильно, что проснулся в слезах.  
  
О, бушигал, теперь Аааргха тоже затрясло. Он подтянулся повыше, обнял Тоби в ответ. Открыл глаза — зрение медленно прояснялось, метки начали меркнуть, пока не потухли совсем.  
  
— Напарник боится, - пробормотал он. Тоби кивнул. Отпустил шею Аааргха и спрыгнул на пол, вытирая рукавами лицо.  
  
— Отстой, - повторил он снова. Голос звучал приглушенно из-за ткани и стиснутого слезами горла. Аааргх сжал и разжал кулаки, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые могли бы объяснить, чего испугался он.  
  
— Не... Аааргха?  
  
Мальчик перестал дрожать; поднял подбородок из воротника футболки, зеленые глаза смотрели с таким удивлением и с такой печалью, что Аааргх пожалел, что вообще спросил. Но ничего не сказал.  
  
Тоби посмотрел в пол и вздохнул; шмыгнул носом последний раз перед тем, как расправить плечи и посмотреть Аааргху в лицо.  
  
— Не буду врать, - сказал тихо. - Это странно, знать, что мой напарник в курсе, на что я похож на вкус. Но мне правда все равно.  
  
Он взобрался Аааргху на бедро, прижался лицом к его груди, зарываясь головой под подбородок.  
  
— Здесь я чувствую себя в безопасности.  
  
Он поднял кулак и стукнул Аааргха по ключице.  
  
— Это — мое самое безопасное место.  
  
Рука Аааргха накрыла спину мальчика и это было лучшее объятие, на которое он был способен.  
  
Прошло полчаса...  
  
_...мерцание суши на экране...  
  
...мокрая от слез одежда, следы от носков на деревянном полу...  
  
...маленькая теплая пустота, оставшаяся на груди, когда Тоби наконец оторвался от него..._  
  
...прежде, чем Тоби смог его отпустить, и в этот раз, когда Аааргх свернулся на полу, он смог мирно заснуть. Одеяло, которое Тоби снял с кровати, щекотало ему ухо, задняя сторона шеи ощущала вес мальчика, свернувшегося внутри и, глаза Аааргх закрыл уже в предрассветных сумерках. Ему снились суши  
  
_...он до сих пор не знал, что они такое..._  
  
и  
  
_...его напарник дышал спокойно и ровно, абсолютно ему доверяя..._  
  
солнечный свет.


End file.
